Zoffy
, also known as , is a superior officer of the Space Garrison, as well as the leader of the Ultra Brothers. He first appeared in the final episode of the original Ultraman TV series, "Farewell, Ultraman", thus becoming the very second Ultra-being from Nebula M78 to go to Earth. Alongside his role as the leader of the Ultra Brothers, Zoffy is the second Ultra Brother to have debuted in the Ultra Franchise, and carries a significantly important role among the Space Garrison. Zoffy is also suggested to be a grandson of Ultraman King. The various metallic studs on his shoulders and chest are medals of honor, referred to as Star Marks. As captain of the Ultra Brothers, he was responsible for sending many Ultra Crusaders to Earth to defend it, additionally he patrols at the end of the Earth's galaxy keeping large scale alien invasions at bay. History Pre-Ultraman A young Zoffy witnessed and took part in a battle between a legendary hero and an evil invader in the Land of Light, where he and the other Ultra Brothers successfully assisted the legendary hero in forcing the evil being away from the planet. He was also present during Belial's first invasion of the Land of Light, where he tried protect Ken (young Father of Ultra) and Marie (young Mother of Ultra) from Belial by acting as a shield, but was quickly thrown aside by the Giga Battle Nizer. Ultraman He was Ultraman's chief in the Space Garrison and upon his first appearance was referred to as "Commander" by the hero. When Ultraman became desperate in his tough fight against Zetton, Zoffy came to Earth to rescue him. While he arrived too late to help Ultraman battle Zetton or to let him fight it himself, as the Science Patrol destroyed Zetton before his arrival, he was able to save his subordinate's life by temporarily separating him from his human host, Shin Hayata, so he could be treated properly at their homeworld. Return of Ultraman Though never appearing, Zoffy was mentioned by Alien Bat along with the Ultra Brothers at the time. Zoffy was nearly killed by Alien Bat offscreen. Ultraman Ace After Seiji Hokuto and Yuko Minami sacrificed their lives to stop the Choju Verokron, Zoffy, the Ultra Brothers and their new member Ultraman Ace appeared to give them life and Ace was assigned to protect Earth. Zoffy soon assisted his brother-in-arms Ace when he used the Ultra Converter to restore his power, which was almost depleted when he was trapped underground by Giron Man. It's an arm bracelet that restores the power of the wearer with it as long as it's equipped, similar to a battery's function. Zoffy also helped him fight against Giron Man and the choju Aribunta. When Ace was unable to defeat Brocken, he and the other Ultra Brothers summoned an Ultra Sign to encourage him, which Ace was able to defeat the choju. Zoffy was later among the first four Ultra Brothers to be captured and his power confiscated by Ace Killer until Ace appeared and save him. When a TAC's plan to attack Yapool in his universe goes wrong, Zoffy brought Minami along so both Hokuto and Minami can unite to transform into Ace. Zoffy came with the Ultra brothers after they got a Ultra SOS from Ultraman Ace. When they arrived, they were shocked to see that Ace was turned into a jade statue. Suddenly Alien Hipporito appeared, and the Ultras prepared to fight. But Alien Hipporito trapped Ultraman and Zoffy in glass chambers, while Seven and Jack rolled away with Seven fighting alone. Ultraman Jack tried to release them and decided to use his Ultra Bracelet, but got trapped himself trapped leaving Seven alone until he got defeated, and trapped and they all became jade statues making TAC the only ones to save the Earth. But then The Father of Ultra appeared and battled Alien Hipporito and turned Ace back to normal. But the long journey made his Color time turned red so he ripped it off reviving Ace, and died. After Ace defeated Alien Hipporito The Ultra Brothers were back to normal, and Ace revived them with a Color Timer. They took the Father of Ultra back to the Land of Light to revive him. Zoffy then reappeared one night in the sky, and told Hokuto to believe in the kid who had dreams of being attacked by Dreamgillas. When Ace was having trouble fighting Dreamgillas in the water, Zoffy came back to give him the Ultra Magic Ray which evaporated the water, and Ace was able to defeat him. Ultraman Taro Zoffy along with the Ultra Brothers brought Kotaro's body to Mother of Ultra after he was killed in a plane crash. They revived him and made him the human host of their new member Taro. When Ultraman Taro was killed by the monster Birdon, he returned Taro to the Land of Light and then fought Birdon himself. While he was capable of hurting the monster, Zoffy was eventually overpowered and killed but later was recovered by a revived Taro and returned to the Land of Light to be healed himself. As the Ultra Brothers met with Kotaro on Earth, Zoffy warned them about Alien Temperor as he was attacking Tokyo. Seiji, Goh and Kotaro wanted to fight Alien Temperor but Zoffy knew Temperor's plan was to turn Earth into warzone of the Temperor aliens and the Ultra Brothers. So they let Ultraman Taro fight Temperor alone only for Taro to nearly die. Zoffy took the body of Professor Ohtani, a expert on aliens and helped ZAT, to make sure Taro wouldn't depend on the Ultra Brothers. However after a memorial was held for the ZAT members that "died", Kotaro meets the disguised Ultra Brothers after he runs out of ZAT base. Then Kitjama and Vice Captain (Ultraseven and Ultraman) tell Kotaro that they'd rather wait on the Ultra Brothers which angers Kotaro and fights Temperor. Then Zoffy as Ohtani finds out that Taro ran out of energy, he orders the Ultra Brothers to fight Temperor only for Ultraman Taro to kill Temperor with the Ultra Ball. However the fight wasn't over. After Alien Temperor's first death, the Ultra Brothers now in there original human forms meet with Kotaro and Ace and Jack show regret for not helping him. However Kotaro becomes arrogant and cocky about killing Alien Temperor saying it was a piece of cake and Kotaro leaves to ZAT. The Ultra Brothers where became very disappointed and angered especially Ace. Zoffy then breaks the news that Alien Temperor has revived and his ship is the source of his recovery. So the Ultra Brothers go into their ZAT human forms and launch a attack on Temperor with the ZAT attack planes. However Kotaro becomes very cocky and just uses a car to make Temperor dizzy and run away. Zoffy arranges a meeting with the Ultra Brothers and they agree if Kotaro is still cocky he may not be a Ultra Brother. As Temperor's new plot works, he captures Kotaro in his tiny cape and is prepared to kill him. The Ultra Brothers as ZAT fire the Storium Ray from the plane, only for Temperor to not have a scratch and nearly kills Kotaro. As Kotaro is set free, Zoffy as Dr. Ohtani asks Kotaro if he has learned his lesson and Kotaro accepts and comes up with a plan to stop Temperor with teamwork. However this is stopped as Ultra Brothers' human bodies are exposed by Temperor and must take cover. At first the Ultra Brothers (including Kotaro) disguise as volleyball player only for Temperor to instantly expose them. Kotaro however manages to let Kittari (the son of Dr. Ohanti) to use the Ultra Balls that were used to stop Temperor the first time again and this time all of the Ultra Brothers finally fight and managed to kill Temperor and his ship. The rest of the Ultra Brothers officially call Taro a Ultra Brother and wave him goodbye and Zoffy reminds Taro of teamwork. He was also among the Ultra Brothers to fight Tyrant, but he was defeated. The・Ultraman: Jackal vs. Ultraman A survivor from Alien Jackal's attack on the Ultra Brothers, Zoffy was about to surrender when humanity's lives were at stake until Melos appeared and eliminated the army. During the Ultra Army's war against Alien Jackal's army, Zoffy donned Melos' armor after he was decommissioned due to being weakened when Jackal faked his defeat. Soon, he removes himself from the armor and called upon the revived Ultra Brothers to defeat Jackal, ending his threat. Andro Melos Zoffy takes the alias of Andro Melos after being thrown into a black hole by Ace Killer and fights monsters and aliens on his own like all the other Ultramen. After a while he is joined by Andro Mars in his battle against the monsters, then Ultraseven is seemingly killed, then Andro Wolf appears to Melos (Zoffy) and Mars begins to think that Wolf is Ultraseven, but are proven wrong when they find Ultraseven being held by the evil Juda (the main antagonist of the show). After destroying Juda, it is revealed that he was a robot, Zoffy reveals who he really is and how he survived the black hole. He was rescued by the real Andro Melos who for unknown reasons gave Zoffy his armor, but after freeing Seven, Zoffy returned the armor and goes back to the Land of Light with Seven, leaving the real Melos to replace him. Ultraman Leo The evil alien Babarue managed to freeze Astra, Ultraman Leo's younger brother, and later made a disguise out of him. "Astra" flew to the Land of Light, and after being followed by the Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace), he manages to steal the Ultra Key. The Ultra-homeworld fell out of its orbit, and was heading towards Earth to crash. When he was going to escape, he was stopped by Ultraman, and the two had a short fight, but "Astra" escaped and flew to Earth. The other brothers raised Ultraman from the ground, and he said that it wasn't Babalou who stole the Ultra Key, but "Astra", the Ultras were shocked, and they all flew to Earth following him, not before informing Ultraseven that "Astra" took the Ultra Key. Dan Moroboshi told Gen Ohtori about what happened, Gen was shocked, and after "Astra" arrived on Earth, Dan tried to stop him using his Ultra powers, and the Ultra Brothers arrived on the scene. Gen stopped Dan, and the two started to fight, but the Ultra Brothers started to fight against "Astra'. Ultraman managed to hurt "Astra" and make him fall, but he raised up, and after Gen Otori and Moroboshi stopped fighting, he used his Ultra powers and made "Astra" weak, but Gen recovered and beat Moroboshi to unconsciousness, and he transformed into Ultraman Leo. After a hard battle against the four Ultra Brothers, he raises "Astra", asks him what he did but "Astra" didn't answer anything, and tells the Ultras to stop, but they denied and told him that stealing the Ultra Key may make the Land of Light clash against Earth, destroying it. At that same moment, the Land of Light was close to Earth, and natural disasters started to occur, earthquakes and fissures were occurring. And the Ultra Brothers started to fight both Leo and "Astra". After a short battle, the Ultra Brothers had no choice but to use their Specium Rays against "Astra", and they fired them at him, but Leo protected him and took the damage. Leo fell to the ground completely hurt, "Astra" menaced the Ultra Brothers, and he was going to shoot a beam from the Ultra Key, but suddenly, a mighty thunder from the sky fired at "Astra", and he fell to the ground, and the Ultra Key broke into two pieces. And suddenly, Ultraman King appeared, and after saluting Zoffy, he told the Ultras to watch out for "Astra", and he fired his ray, and the fake Astra transformed back into Alien Babarue. The Ultras defeated Babarue, recovered the real Astra from his imprisonment, and Ultraman Leo and Astra became the first members from the Space Garrison that were not born in the Land of Light. The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army Zoffy appeared in the Thai film 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army, also known as Hanuman vs. 7 Ultraman. After Piko was killed by some robbers, Mother of Ultra took him to the Land of Light to revive him. During the resurrection process, the Ultra Brothers were present, and using their energies, they transformed Piko into the monkey god, Hanuman. Much later, a Thai base was trying to launch some missiles to the sky, because it would stop the worldwide drought, and cause rain. A missile was shot, it exploded in the sky, and it caused rain, as expected, but as the second missile was shot, it had a problem, and after failing to blast off, it blew up. This caused a chain reaction with the other missiles, causing an apocalyptical event, and five monsters (Gomora, Tyrant, Dustpan, Astromons and Dorobon) rose from the Earth, and started causing chaos. Hanuman appeared to fight the monsters, but after receiving too much damage from them, the Ultra Brothers suddenly appeared from the sky, and they all start to fight the monsters. After they were all defeated, Gomora, who was unconscious, wakes up, and after climbing a mountain, releases a rainbow beam, that caused catastrophic natural disasters. Ultraman and Hanuman were trying to stop him, but the beam was too powerful, and they couldn't get close. Suddenly the other Brothers arrive, and managed to interrupt Gomora's beam. After Gomora was defeated, peace was reigning again, and Hanuman said goodbye to the Ultra Brothers who flew back to the Land of Light. Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers In the film when news was heard that the seal holding Yapool was about to break, Zoffy summoned the Ultra Sign to the 4 Ultra Brothers who remained inside their human hosts, and Mebius. During the great battle against U-Killersaurus Neo, the Ultra Brothers and Ultraman Mebius were already running out of energy. However, suddenly two lights emerge from the darkness of the sky, and Captain Zoffy and Ultraman Taro appeared, descending from the sky. They gave their energy to the Ultras and they were prepared to fight against the mighty choju. During the battle, Taro is the first Ultra to use his signature move, the Storium Ray. After Mebius was trapped in the monster's claws, all the Ultra Brothers combined into one with Mebius, forming Mebius Infinity, and destroying U-Killersaurus and Yapool's reign of terror. They flew back to M78, bidding farewell to Mirai. Ultraman Mebius Zoffy appeared throughout Ultraman Mebius, appearing in episodes 15, 24, 42, and the final. In a flashback of GUYS Captain Shingo Sakomizu, years ago during Ultraman's time he was assigned to the Izanami for test flights into FTL technology. During one of these flights he was attacked by a fleet of alien ships. All saucers were targeting him as Sakomizu ordered his friends on Inazami to hide underneath the shadow of Pluto. As several blasts were about to hit him, Zoffy appeared and rescued him by destroying the fleet. This incident made him realize how much the Ultras were actually doing for humanity without them ever knowing, and his testimonies upon his return were the reason GUYS was formed and maintained, despite a lack of supposed threats from aliens or monsters for twenty five years. Zoffy appears in the final episode of the series, Episode 50, being the last in line of the Ultramen guest stars (Besides Astra, who did not even make an appearance in the series except the last episode). Zoffy appears at the critical moment when Ultraman Mebius in Phoenix Brave Mode was firing his Mebium-Knight Shot at Alien Empera. Zoffy appeared to help by firing his signature attack, the M87 Beam through the final METEOR, the Specium Redoublizer. Eventually after Alien Emperor is weakened sufficiently, Zoffy allows Mebius to go ahead and use his final attack in Phoenix Brave Mode, the Mebium Phoenix, which finally puts down Alien Empera. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Hikari Saga Zoffy appears in the second and third part of this short three-part series exploring the backstory of Ultraman Hikari. He first appears to rescue Hikari when he was being beaten down by Bemstar, warning Hikari to stay on his guard, lest he lose his life again so soon after having been revived by Mother of Ultra. Together, the two Ultras defeat Bemstar, but a second one soon passes by, travelling towards Earth where it would eventually fight Mebius. Hikari wanted to give chase, but Zoffy mused that relying on and trusting your allies is part of the Space Garrison's numerous mantras. Zoffy later appears with Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra, and the three decorated Ultras decide to agree on Hikari's suggestion that he be deployed to Earth, formally inducting the new Ultra Brother into the ranks of the Space Garrison. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth TBA Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Zoffy first appeared with Mebius, Seven, and Ultraman to discuss the minus energy occurring at the time. He was seen after that defending the Land of Light with Ultraman and Seven from Belial. Ultraman Saga DVD In this prequel to the film, Birdon is one of the many monsters revived by Alien Bat and Sphire. He is sent by Alien Bat to battle Ultraman Zero on a desolate planet. At first Birdon has the upper hand in battle after Zero was exhausted after battling Zetton, however Zoffy arrives with his Ultra Converter to assist Zero and both Ultras destroy Birdon with a combination of Zero's Twin Sword and Zoffy's M87 Beam. Ultraman Retsuden During Ultra Zero Fight part two, during the weeks after Belial took over Zero's body, until he was expelled, Zoffy was the host of Retsuden in Zero's place. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga TV series, Zoffy participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras seen so far and their allies against the forces of evil. While in the midst of battle, Dark Lugiel appeared and turned every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. Zoffy was seen among his brothers, trying to protect Taro from the Dark Spark's curse. Just as the war about to end, an unknown warrior appeared faced Dark Lugiel but like the others he was also turned into a Spark Doll but he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fell alongside other Spark Dolls. It is assumed that like all other Spark Dolls, Zoffy fell to Earth. At the end of the series he returned home with the other Spark Dolls after Lugiel's defeat. Ultraman Ginga S As mentioned by Taro, Zoffy was among the five senior members of Ultra Brothers that donated him their powers as a sign of support. Thanks to this, Taro changed himself into the Strium Brace for Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga to assume Strium Mode. His power was seen used, among them were M87 Ray against Fire Golza and Z-Ray against Vict Lugiel (a revived Dark Lugiel). It is presumed that his powers were returned back after Taro's job on Earth is done. Ultraman Orb In ancient times, Princess Tamayura was kidnapped and held in captivity by Maga-Orochi. Zoffy appeared and saved her from the King Demon Beast and put Maga-Orochi to sleep with his Ultra Fusion Card. Since then, Maga-Orochi is sealed and guarded by Princess Tamayura for many centuries. In present times, after Jugglus Juggler obtained all 6 King Demon Beasts' Kaiju Cards and Belial's Ultra Fusion Card, he uses all 6 Kaiju Cards to release the Maga-Orochi's pod and used Belial's card to destroy Zoffy's card, awakening the monster. Later, Zoffy and Belial's cards were used together by Gai to transform into Ultraman Orb Thunder Breastar. Orb did manifest Zoffy, along with the Ultra Warriors in the real world via his Ultra Fusion Card to help Orb finish off the Ultimate King Demon Beast, Magata no Orochi, by firing his M87 Ray. Ultra Fight Orb Zoffy, along with Seven and Jack, reappeared in this mini series. Zoffy first appeared in the episode 2, talking with Jack and Seven about a possible new menace of the Rayonix. Finally the three Ultras left the Land Of Light. In the episode 4, Zoffy arrived on Planet Yomi with the other Ultras and took on Birdon. Zoffy fought against his old enemy, displaying remarkable talent and skill in the fight. After taking a stream of Birdon's fire, he hurled the beast a distance and ended it with the M87 Ray. Later Zoffy, Jack, Seven and Zero reunited with Orb on the moon where the latter fought against Reibatos, to talk about the plan of their new enemy. Zoffy and Jack realized that Reibatos' goal was to go to Monster Graveyard to retrieve the Giga Battle Nizer and resurrect an army of 100 monsters. For this reason Zoffy gave orders to move quickly to counter the plan. While Seven and Zero trained Orb, he quickly hurried to the Monster Graveyard, along with Jack to stop Reibatos' plan. They soon arrived at their destination where they were confronted by the chimera kaiju Tyrant, which was summoned by Reibatos to stop them from interfering. Both Ultras were overwhelmed by Tyrant's strength, leaving them vulnerable. Seven, Zero and Orb, now in his Emerium Slugger form, arrived soon after and defeated Tyrant. As Orb went to take on Reibatos, Zoffy remained behind and watched from afar. After Reibatos' presumed death, Zoffy and the other Ultras returned to the Land of Light where they thanked Orb for his help. Zoffy even offered Orb Star Marks for his bravery in battle. Orb turned down the offer and left to continue traveling. Ultraman Geed Zoffy was among the Ultra Warriors who fought against Belial and his army in the Omega Armageddon. However, Zoffy could only gaze at their failures as Belial succeeded in triggering the Crisis Impact before Ultraman King sacrificed his life to undo the damages Belial had caused. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! Zoffy appears in this movie, contacting Ultimate Force Zero to investigate the Galactron appearing throughout space via an Ultra Sign. Personality Apparently stoic and almost emotionless, Zoffy takes his job very seriously, as demonstrated when he threatened to use his authority to strip Ultraman Taro of his position for various offenses. Profile Stats *'Height': 45 m *'Weight': 45,000 t (40,000 t in Ultraman Ace) *'Age': Over 25,000 years old *'Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Running Speed': 650 km per hour *'Underwater Speed': 300 knots *'Jumping Distance': 450 m *'Brawn': Zoffy can lift 160,000 t *'Punching Power': 15,000 t *'Kicking Power': 50,000 t or more *'Occupation': Captain of the Space Garrison *'Hobbies': Gymnastics *'Family Structure' **Father: Father of Ultra's best friend. Died in the line of duty in the war against Alien Empera in his childhood. **Mother: Although the details are unclear, she has already passed away. **Ultraman King (set at the time magazine broadcasting) there's a theory that he is the grandfather of Zoffy, through his mother. Body Features * : A standard Color Timer. * : The pair of six protrusions on his chest are medals of honor that celebrate great achievements. Zoffy gained them for military service against Ultraman Belial's monster army. * : The pair of three protrusions on his shoulders that indicate his status as the captain of the Space Garrison. He is first shown with them in Ultraman episode 36, which is inconsistent as he wasn't a captain yet. Human Host﻿(s) Zoffy rarely if ever takes on a human host or form. Much like Ultraseven, he's shown the ability to do both. In Ultraman Taro he temporarily took the form of Professor Ohtani and an unnamed volleyball player. Then at the end of the series Ultraman Mebius, he partners himself with Shingo Sakomizu who was trapped inside a burning GUYS HQ, however he only fused with Shingo to confront the threat from Alien Empera. Zoffy_human_Taro.png|Zoffy as Professor Ohtani Zoffy rise.png|Zoffy's rise, part 1 Zoffy's rise.png|Zoffy's rise, part 2 ZoffyRise.gif Forms - w/out Star Marks= }} - w/ Brothers' Mantle= Zoffy }} :;Abilities * : Used to make water evaporate. It first appeared in Episode 35 of Ace when Ace had a hard to fight Dreamgillas in water. * : Like other Ultras, Zoffy is capable of creating an Ultra Sign. *'Flash Travel': Zoffy can encase himself in a red energy sphere, this is used for long distance travels through space. A3505.jpg|Ultra Magic Ray Zoffy Sign.png|Ultra Sign Zoffy Flash Travel.png|Flash Travel :;Weapons * : Similar to Ultraman's, Zoffy used this device to separate Shin Hayata and Ultraman after their defeat at the hands of Zetton so that the latter could receive medical attention back home. * : Given to Ultraman Ace to restore his power, which was almost depleted when he was trapped underground by Gironman. It is an arm bracelet that restores the power of the being equipped with it as long as it's equipped. separation.gif|Beta Capsule ThisToolShouldBeUsedMoreOften.gif|Ultra Converter :;Techniques ::;Special * : One of Zoffy's finisher beams, shot with his left/right hand and other arm extended. It's said to be the most powerful beam in the universe. Can destroys monsters in one shot. ** : Zoffy's "L" style version of the M87 beam. Can destroy monsters in one shot. * : Zoffy can fire a lightning beam from his fingertips. Very powerful, and will electrocute foes on impact. * : Zoffy's version of the Ultra Slash, identical to Ultraman's, which can slice through monsters with ease. * : Zoffy charges his hands with a bow of light, then emits a mist from his clasped hands that can freeze monsters. Used to preserve Taro's body to take back home so he could be revived. Zoffy usually shouts "Ultra Frost" before firing it. * : A road of light that transports objects in space. Used to transport the body of Ultraman Taro, who had been killed by Birdon. * : Zoffy once teleported Yuko Minami to the dimension to which Seiji Hokuto had been taken, allowing the two to form Ultraman Ace, so that Ace was able to fight Yapool. * : Crossed arms that block attacks, used in Ultraman ZOFFY: Ultra Warriors vs. the Giant Monster Army. * : Used by Zoffy and the other Ultra brothers in planet Golgotha, to charge Ace and help him defeat Ace killer. * : Zoffy performs the Body Windmill with Ultraseven and Ultraman. All three join hands to creat a red beam. Used to slow down Beatstar's planet ship. * : Zoffy, Jack, Seven and Ultraman stand in a circle, hold their hands and give energy to others. First used to charge Ace to full power to go to Earth and fight Barabba. HeHasThoseMedalsForAReason.gif|M87 Ray Redundant.gif|M87 Ray B Z Ray.jpg|Z-Ray Zoffy frost.jpg|Ultra Frost Ultra_Twinkle_Ray.png|Ultra Twinkle Way Zoffy 01image.jpg|Ultra Charge Red Light 2.jpg|Red Light imageevfevevfgvr.jpg|Energy Charge ::;Physical *'Extraordinary Jumper': Like Ultraman, Zoffy is able to jump to great heights. * : A chop that dishes out a great deal of damage * : A general term for Zoffy's kicks. Used a flying kick against Gran King and a bicyle kick against Belial. Zogu Kick.jpg|Zoffy Kick ::;Other Media * : Used in the Ultra Star Shine OVA. * : A sword created the same stance as the M87 beam, it is the beam in sword form. Used in the Battle of Zoffy OVA. * : A charge while the energy is covered in plasma energy. Used while wielding a big sword. Used in the Battle of Zoffy OVA. * : Zoffy become larger than his usual height. Used in the Battle of Zoffy OVA. * , , , : Including the Specium Ray, Zoffy can use the attacks of the other Ultra Brothers. Used in the Battle of Zoffy OVA. * : Stronger than the Ultra Freezer and used as a beam. Used in the Battle of Zoffy OVA. * : A ball made using the Ultra Freezer, it is kicked towards the monster. The target is frozen and shatters upon impact. Used in the Battle of Zoffy OVA. * : Zoffy shoots a ray at seven different targets, switching their appearances. Used in the Battle of Zoffy OVA. - Cosmo Tector= Andro Melos After being thrown in a Black Hole by Ace Killer, he was rescued by a patrol man of Andro System, named also the current Andro Melos. For unknown reasons, Benoit gave Zoffy his armor, the , but after freeing Seven, Zoffy returns the Cosmo Tector and went back to the Land of Light with Seven, leaving Benoit to replace him. In Ultraman Festival 2017, Zoffy can call upon the Cosmo Techtor once again in a similar manner to Ultraman Hikari donning the Arb Gear. :;Stats *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': 55,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 15 :;Weapons * : Twin Eye Slugger-shaped swords that emerge from his left waist. ** : An enhanced version of the Double Saber. * : A lance with both Double Saber at the end. Used to fight the three Alien Magma. ** : The upgraded version of Double Lancer. Used against Juda. ** : Electric shock rays fired from double Lancer which powered up by the power of the Gurante restrictor. * : Shurikens that are present in the back of the hand. Andro Melos Double Saber.png|Double Saber andro sds.jpg|Strong Double Saber andro dL.jpg|Double Lancer andro sdL.jpg|Strong Double Lancer Andro Melos Cosmo Cross.png|Cosmo Cross :;Techniques ::;Special * : A laser fired on the forehead similar to Ultraseven's Emerium Ray. Used either in a form of magnetic field lines or heat rays. * : By equipping the Gurante restrictor, Melos able to fire the two rays on his right arm. By continuously firing, it can destroy a battleship. * : When the energy of Gurante restrictor is applied, Andro Melos can shot the improved version of Andro Beam. Used to give off light combined with his friends. * : When combined with his friends, they can perform the Grand Final Laser Shot. * : Freeze ray attack use to freeze the opponent. andro b.jpg|Andro Beam ::;Physical * : Defence technique used to neutralize the attack of the enemy. * : A flying kick charger by injection of the legs of the "Cosmo Vernier". Used against the three Alien Magma. ** : Increased the power by the energy of Gurante restrictor, Melos can use the improved version of Cosmo Kick, dealing a greater blow. * : A punch attack with a greater punching power. * : A stronger elbow smash which powerful enough to leave a major injury on the opponent. andro mw.jpg|Melos Wiper - Melos Armor= Melos Armor After the real Melos was weakened by Jackal, Zoffy borrowed his armor and fought Jackal, along with the revived Ultra Brothers. :;Techniques * : One of Zoffy's finisher beams, shot with his left/right hand and other arm extended. It's said to be the most powerful beam in the universe. }} Suit Gallery Zoffy in Ultraman 1966.png|''Ultraman'' Suit Zoffyo.png|Showa Suit (Type 1) Zoffy_Ace_2.jpg|Showa Suit (Type 2) Ultraman Z0ffy by zer0stylinx.png|Heisei Suit (Type 1) ~ New Generation Suit Zoffy.png|Heisei Suit (Type 2) Trivia *Old illustrations of the final episode of Ultraman show an unclear scene where the alien that controlled Zetton was going to be named . *In the original Japanese airing of this episode, Ultraman asks Zoffy to identify himself "Who are you?", however, for unknown reasons, this line of dialogue was cut, making Zoffy introduce himself without being asked first. *In the American release, Ultraman's conversation with Zoffy is changed from discussing Ultraman's willingness to sacrifice himself so that Hayata can live to Zoffy scolding Ultraman for losing to Zetton who he claims was less powerful (despite Zetton easily withstanding all of Ultraman's attacks). *When Zoffy appeared in the first episode of Ultraman Ace, his suit was recycled from an Ultraman Jack suit, which was repainted and had his medals added on. *In Ultraman Taro, Zoffy usually shouts his attack before using it like Ultraman Taro. This was because Saburo Shinoda was also his voice actor at that time. *The scene in the Ultraman Taro episode "Two Big Monsters Close in on Taro!" where Birdon sets Zoffy's head on fire seemed like an accident to audiences, but it was actually intentional. **Also, this scene was made into several memes in Japan. *According to his theme song, he is stated to be Ultra Brother #1 of the Ultra Brothers. This is referencing him as the leader as well as the most powerful member of the Ultra Brothers. *Zoffy was meant to appear in Ultraman Max to rescue him from Zetton, as well as Max's superior. However, this decision has been changed and Xenon replaced him. **This is because Xenon was meant to be Zoffy until Tsuburaya Productions decided to introduce a new Ultra Warrior instead. *Zoffy's grunts are the same as Ultraman's in the series. However, in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3, his grunts are low-pitch version of Ultraman's, similar to the ones used for Father of Ultra and Ultraman King. *Ultraman Mebius episode 50 was the first and only time when Zoffy is shown with a rising sequence. *Also, Ultraman Mebius are one of the few times Zoffy has his own grunts, not reused from Ultraman's. References *ゾフィー - 怪獣wiki特撮大百科事典 - Seesaa Wiki（ウィキ） ja:ゾフィー ms:Zoffy id:Zoffy Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Showa Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Andro Melos Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Ultraman Leo Characters Category:Ultraman Ace Characters Category:Ultra Fight Orb Category:Ultraman Graffiti Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2 Characters Category:Ultras from Land of Light Category:Ultra Fight Orb Characters Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Zero Category:Andro Melos Characters